


Domestic With You

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic With You

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is so shit. I'm sorry.
> 
> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

As Zayn writes on the grocery list stuck on the refrigerator with a magnet, she realises that it’s bloody long and that there are definitely _less_ things in the flat than there should be. There is no milk left, no bread, and a couple of way over-ripe bananas that she should really try and remember to give to Harry so she can make her delicious banana cake with. Zayn is also pretty certain that Liam has used the last of their tampons, and Zayn is due in, like, two days’ time.

With a sigh, Zayn takes the list off the refrigerator and looks over it, crossing off items that are written on there twice. She opens the cupboards and peers inside, noticing how empty they all are. She has no idea how they’ve let it get this far but they _seriously_ and pretty desperately need to get the things on this list before it’s too late. 

Zayn flicks off a text to Liam to say that she’s going to Sainsbury’s to do their grocery shopping and that she’ll probably be a while. She pockets her phone and grabs her small handbag, making sure that her purse is inside of it, not before checking she has enough money on her first. 

That walk to Sainsbury’s isn’t that long but Zayn knows she’ll likely have to catch a taxi back home because there’s no way she’s strong enough to carry everything they’re going to need. 

She lights up a cigarette for the walk there, taking long drags and mentally adding another packet to the shopping list. She reaches the building and collects a shopping trolley as she walks inside. She pulls out the shopping list and scans it as she walks, trying to figure out where to start first. 

Zayn has made her way through the fruits and vegetables section, adding to the trolley what they needed. She turns down the next aisle, scanning the various shelves and putting things in the trolley. She dodges a straight couple standing too closely together to be discussing _pasta_ and she mentally rolls her eyes. 

The disdain is wiped off her face the next moment, though, as Liam appears, looking a little breathless but utterly gorgeous in her white t-shirt and her hair braided down one side. 

“Hi,” Zayn greets her, smiling brightly. 

“Hey, babe,” Liam replies. She stands on the end of the trolley, bracing her hands on either side of it, and leans over, puckering her lips at Zayn. Zayn laughs but leans over as well and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

Liam hops off the end and moves to Zayn’s side to kiss her properly. She slips an arm around Zayn’s waist and pulls her until she’s flush against Liam’s body. 

“How was your day?” Zayn asks as they part, ignoring the straight couple passing them that Zayn had rolled her eyes at not so long ago. 

“It was alright,” Liam replies. “How far into the list are you? We need tampons.”

“I know,” Zayn says with a nod as she passes over the list. “I have it on there.”

“You’re brilliant.” Liam hums to herself as she looks over the list and then peers into the trolley to see what Zayn has already. “Do you want me to go ahead and get some things or do you want to walk together?”

“Together,” Zayn replies immediately. She reaches out for Liam’s hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing lightly. Liam beams at her and drops a kiss to Zayn’s shoulder. 

They make their way through the shop, weaving in and out of the aisles, slowly but surely filling their trolley with what has to be the biggest load of shopping that Zayn has ever done in her life.

When they reach the confectionary aisle, Zayn makes sure to add extra packets of M&Ms and Maltesers, along with a block of plain Dairy Milk chocolate. 

“I want Hobnobs, too,” Liam says as she plucks a packet of sour gummy worms off the shelf and tosses it into the trolley. 

“Alright, babe.” 

They’re soon finished their shopping, adding the frozen items they want to the trolley last before they make their way to a check out. 

“Did you bring the car?” Zayn asks as their check out assistant scans their items. 

Liam nods and Zayn breathes a sigh of relief. “I figured it would be better than catching a taxi.”

“You’re the best, I love you,” Zayn says. She leans over and kisses Liam softly, smiling when she pulls back and sees Liam’s cheeks flushed happily. 

Zayn pays for all of their items and wheels the re-loaded trolley out to the car park where she immediately spots their car. Liam unlocks it and they put all of the bags in the boot, almost playing Tetris with how everything has to fit in properly. 

“Done!” Liam announces triumphantly as she places the last bag in a spot without squashing everything else around it. 

She slams the boot shut and returns the trolley to the collection bay as Zayn gets in the car, looking over the list again. She feels proud that they got everything on it, including the necessities that are tampons and cigarettes. 

“After all of that I think we should order in tonight,” Liam says as she gets into the car and puts the key in the ignition to start it.

“Yeah, I don’t feel like cooking tonight,” Zayn agrees with a nod. “What do you fancy?”

“Indian?” Liam suggests as she pulls out of the Sainsbury’s car park.

Zayn’s stomach rumbles at the thought of the delicious food from their local Indian take away shop. “Absolutely.”

Liam smiles at her and reaches over, slipping her hand into Zayn’s, lacing their fingers together as they drive the short distance back to their house. 

After they’ve unpacked all of the groceries and put them away, Liam orders dinner for them. Zayn flops back on the couch and closes her eyes, ready to sleep until their food arrives but Liam has other ideas, it seems, as she lies down on top of Zayn, pressing her down into the couch. 

“Mmm, you’re comfy,” Liam mumbles, burrowing her face into Zayn’s neck. She blows a raspberry against the skin and Zayn laughs and wiggles out from underneath her. They lie facing each other and both lean in at the same time, letting their lips meet for a sweet kiss.

The doorbell rings a while later, indicating the arrival of their dinner and Zayn looks between Liam and the door.

“Not it,” she says quickly, causing Liam to roll her eyes and purposefully flop over Zayn as she gets up to answer the door. Zayn just grins at her back as she retreats before flopping back on the couch again, letting the mouth-watering smells of their dinner waft over to her.

“For that,” Liam begins, “I get first dibs.”

Zayn sits up faster than she ever has in her life and almost tackles Liam to the floor in her haste to get her share of their dinner, knowing Liam would eat it all if given the chance. Liam captures her lips in another kiss, distracting Zayn, and cheating her way into the bag that has Zayn’s chicken tikka masala in it. Zayn pushes Liam into the carpeted floor, kissing her all the while, completely forgetting about their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my nineteenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
